


battle lines in the sand

by mollivanders



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t believe a word he says.</p><p>(In the end, she doesn’t have to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle lines in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: battle lines in the sand**  
>  Fandom: Haven  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Characters: Duke/Audrey  
> Author's Note: Audrey and Duke, post 2x10. Written for at the comment meme. Word Count - 475  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She doesn’t believe a word he says.

(In the end, she doesn’t have to.)

Whether he’s leaning against her doorjamb or she’s wandered to his boat, some habits are hard to shake.

“Pick a side.” she insists, every time, a punishment in of itself. Always makes him pull back, leave space between them. “I’m on your side,” he argues.

(She just doesn't think he is.)

Still, she doesn’t turn him away.

It’s harder to justify the night walks to his boat, the times he doesn’t stay at the Gull, when he knows she’s watching over his shoulder. Still doesn’t trust him, doesn’t let him out of her sight. She tells herself that’s why she goes.

“You’re running out of excuses, aren’t you?” he asks as she grabs at her clothes. He stares at her from the rumpled sheets, not helping, and she refuses to recognize the hurt on his face.

He’s the one who did this.

“You’re the one who won’t choose,” she says back – makes him look away.

This town’s full of choices, and she’s not one to talk. Home, family, destiny. Everyone’s got their troubles.

(Mostly, she’s just upset he’s got choices other than her. Remembers when she didn’t have to choose, when it was just easy to slide in his life and watch him slide out of hers. Knew he’d be back again. She doesn’t know that anymore.)

“What makes you think I’m not on your side?” she asks, taking a shaky step towards him. Her place is a mess, but none of it belongs to her. All files and trinkets given to her by Troubled people. Savior, they’ve started to call her (and Duke slips further in to the shadows).

“You don’t want to have this conversation,” he insists, but she grabs at his hand, pulls him closer and grips his shoulders. “Yeah, I do,” she retorts, and wishes she could forget everything. This town, and everyone in it.

(If only she could wish hard enough.)

“Because you didn’t let me be on yours,” he answers, and Audrey rests her head against his shoulder.

“The Rev,” she says quietly, and Duke’s hand settles behind her hand, discontinuous with his words. “The Rev,” he echoes.

(Fathers and mothers and other family she’s never had. She understands; but it’s not enough. The spaces left behind were filled up with others, like Nathan and Duke and the other Audrey. All the Troubles in the world for a family.)

“I’m not sorry,” she insists, presses her lips against his and pulls him closer, back to her bed, and hopes it’s the end of it all (as it used to be).

She just doesn’t believe anymore.

“I don’t want you to be,” he says back, and once again, her world shifts away. No way out but through.

(He leaves before morning, and she wakes still frozen.)

_Finis_


End file.
